


No Teamwork Required

by krabcaq



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mention of Death, Slow Burn, Voltron au, future couples to come dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabcaq/pseuds/krabcaq
Summary: i had a dream about this last night and i had to write it.an overwatch/voltron (2017) au





	No Teamwork Required

**Author's Note:**

> so nervous to post this but here you go 
> 
> so i had a dream about this last night and i had to write it.
> 
> it's an overwatch/voltron au so forgive me a few things seem out of whack, like instead of the Galra being the main bad guys and Zarkon being the black lions old Paladin I used Akande and talon to kinda mix it in with Voltron's universe. 
> 
> ana would be allura and instead of her father creating voltron i made it her husband that did it instead  
> reinhardt is like her coran  
> and doomfist is like zarkon 
> 
> and then the paladin's of course! 
> 
>  
> 
> excuse my bad grammar pls lol
> 
> anyway sorry for long explanation, enjoy.

Akande or “Doomfist”, depending on who you asked now-a-days, used to be the pilot of the black lion and the head of Voltron. He had radical views on how Voltron should protect the universe, fear was used to get people in order and Voltron was the perfect way to do that. His heart had grown darker with every day that passed, it was decided by every other paladin that Voltron should be disbanded. It was to protect Akande from himself, the darkness in his heart was overwhelming the man he used to be.

The decision had only made Akande go insane, killing the Paladin’s of old one-by-one until he was the only Paladin left alive. His destruction did not end there; he began to destroy everything in his path stopping at nothing to get what he wanted. It became his only goal in life again, to get his lion back and have control of the galaxies most powerful weapon once more. With the Galra empire standing by his side and a few of the galaxies most dangerous assassins he was going to let nothing stop him from his goal.

Ana had watched her husband die; begging Akande to not let himself be taken by the malevolent thoughts Talon had instilled into his mind. But it was no use, Akande’s light had faded and what was left inside of him was cold and hallow. The destruction of her home planet came next, Reinhardt managed to escape with Ana and Fareeha leaving what was left of their home planet in the cold darkness of space. 

Many years later Ana woke from a deep sleep, Reinhardt greeting her instantly and Fareeha, her dear little Fareeha was all grown up now.

The castle was booming with life once again and that could only have meant one thing; a lion had found its Paladin.

Voltron will rise and Talon’s destructive reign would fall.

-

 

The last fight had taken almost everything from them, they had been so ill prepared for it and it cost them dearly. The black Paladin had fallen. No one had expected it; he was stronger than all of them and he was the glue to their very dysfunctional team. The loss was crippling and Talon alongside the Galra empire had almost taken the black tiger from them. Thankfully, Ana had enough time to pull the Lion back into the castle before Akande got his hands on it. With her quick thinking and Voltron’s power, Akande was unable to get what he wanted so badly.

The fight was devastating to both sides. Akande called his fleets back to recover, while the castle and lions jumped to another quadrant of the galaxy to escape.

No one approached the black lion for a long time. The beast laid with its mouth open and all the Paladin’s of new stood staring but none of them could bring themselves to move. Finally Reinhardt did, he moved away from the group and disappeared inside the lion, his voice roaring from inside.

“Everyone… please leave, I will prepare a proper send off for our leader… and our dear friend.”

Everyone departed from the room, Mei was near tears but everyone else seemed a little distant from what was actually happening. Reinhardt did what he said he would do, they had a nice Altean ceremony for the black paladin and he was finally laid to rest.

That had been months ago, though Talon had been quiet and the lions had been doing their best to keep the rise of the Galra empire at bay, Voltron was still incomplete. The black lion lay dormant in the castle and it was on the back of everyone’s minds but no one ever spoke it out loud.

The black lion needed a new pilot.

-

“Gather around everyone,” Ana smiled standing proudly beside her seven-foot-tall friend, Reinhardt always a proud warrior smiling at the paladin’s as they walked into the room.

“What’s going on?” Fareeha asked her mother, sitting down next to Mei on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest.

Ana didn’t speak, she smiled at her daughter and waited patiently for everyone to take a seat. When the rest of the Paladin’s were sitting down she finally patted Reinhardt’s bicep and walked towards the center of the large room.

“My paladin’s, this is a conversation I know we’ve all been dreading…”

The room instantly grew quiet, Lucio who was usually one of the happiest people in the room didn’t even offer a smile. He sat quiet, twiddling with his thumbs not looking at Ana.

Hanzo looked down at the red-colored tea in his cup, Altean food had been hard to get used to but their tea was something he had enjoyed. Lately it had tasted a bit different, but that might have been bitterness on his tongue at the loss of a dear friend.

“You want to replace him…” Mei said quietly.

“No, not at all Mei…” Ana frowned, “no one could replace him, but the black lion needs a pilot…”

“One of us could pilot the black lion,” Fareeha uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her fingers laced together in a confident display.

“Yes!” Reinhardt blurted loudly, “that was exactly what Ana was getting to! We would like each of you to get into the black lion and see if it responds to any of you.”

Hanzo scoffed, lifting the steaming tea to his lips he took a sip then sighed, “and if it doesn’t?”

“Then we will search for a new pilot.”

Lucio looked up from his hands, “how do you just find a new pilot on such short notice, it took years for the lions to find new pilots…”

“I don’t know yet Lucio,” Ana frowned, her arms moving around her small frame, she laced her fingers and let them rest against her lower back, “but we are Voltron’s paladins of new and we will fight no matter the cause.”

Mei fixed her glasses, a nervous tick when she had something to say but didn’t know how to find her voice.

“Mei?” Reinhardt smiled, waving a hand for her to carry on.

“Nothing,” Mei shrugged, “it’s nothing… I just—I don’t feel like I should even try to get into the lion, I am not a leader.”

“You are attached to the yellow lion Mei, I understand,” Ana started to walk towards the door, waiting for it to open she waved a hand at the paladin’s, “please follow me.”

The only two Paladin’s that jumped to their feet as soon as they were instructed to move were Hanzo and Fareeha. Lucio stood and wiped his hands off on his pants, smiling down at Mei he offered a hand to the woman and she smiled back at him taking the offered hand without hesitation.

So, there it was, four Paladin’s in their armor staring up at the unmanned lion who stared back at them, unmoving.

Mei chose to go first, walking towards the lion she sighed and closed her eyes, disappearing into the elevator that lead to the head of the giant black lion. She climbed inside, looking around nervously she closed her eyes for a moment and steadied her breathing. The sound of Ana’s voice came over the radio inside her helmet.

“Okay Mei, do your thing let us see what happens.”

“Okay,” Mei said as she opened her eyes.

She grabbed the controls and took a deep breath, “…”

Nothing.

“Um,” she cleared her throat, “hello?”

“Okay,” Ana spoke into Mei’s helmet, “you get to keep your lion today Mei.”

Mei smiled to herself leaning back in the seat she kicked her feet happily.

Next was Lucio, he wasn’t afraid to pilot the black lion and he had confidence in himself but he was attached to his lion. The green lion, no surprise there he was instantly drawn to the lion and the lion responded to him with the same enthusiasm. Much like Mei, he didn’t want to leave it he had grown to love it so much, he bonded with it and he was still learning news things about the beast every day. To have to pilot a whole other part of Voltron and learn another lion was going to be a challenge.

“Alright big boy,” Lucio smiled and grabbed the controls, “let’s do this!”

The lion didn’t react.

“Alright I tried,” Lucio smiled leaning back in the seat as well crossing his arms over his chest, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed happily.

“Thank you, Lucio…” Ana said through the mic.

Fareeha stepped up after Lucio her confidence radiating off her body, ever since she was little she told her mom she would be piloting a lion. But not just any lion, she would be piloting the black lion, she would lead Voltron and she would save this galaxy from everything bad. Of course, that was when she was a child but her confidence never strayed far from her. Ana wasn’t surprised when a lion took to her daughter, but Fareeha looked a bit surprised when it was the blue lion. She proudly held her head up and accepted her role in Voltron, even if it wasn’t what her dream was. Fareeha knew more than any of the other Paladin’s how important every lion was to Voltron, not just the black one.

She sat down in the seat, closing her eyes she spoke to herself, “you can do this, this is in you…” She clutched her fingers around the controls and opened her eyes pushing on them and hoping that the lion would stir.

To her displeasure the lion remained dormant and Fareeha felt a sadness inside of her but she never showed it.

Hanzo was up last.

He didn’t want to do get in the black lion to begin with, he was comfortable piloting the red lion they were connected. Hanzo didn’t even want this, but it put him a step closer to finding his brother who’d been taken by the Galra. Every attempt to find him had been nothing but a futile lead, no one knew anything and those who did refused to talk.

Hanzo sat in the chair that their former leader sat in. The man who confidently lead them into battle and held their heads up high keeping them on track no matter how deep in trouble they were; he couldn’t live up to that. Hanzo didn’t want to lead the team, he was fine giving them his two cents but he didn’t want to call the shots. He disliked people depending on him to do anything, the last time someone depended on him he let them be taken by the fucking Galra. He sighed heavily and grabbed the handle squeezing it in his hand he stared forward.

“Please…”

He pressed forward but the gears did not move and the lion, thankfully, did not either.

-

Several days had passed since Ana made them test the black lion, Hanzo found himself silently training for hours on end to pass the time and avoid his teammates. He wasn’t sure why he chose to seclude himself but it might have had something to do with the black lion. Sitting himself in a seat he didn’t deserve, and for some reason, hoping that the lion responded to him. He didn’t want to admit it but he had in some small part of his heart hoped that the lion did respond so that maybe, just maybe, he felt like he could do right by Genji. But he also felt like he didn’t deserve to be in that seat, he didn’t deserve to lead a team of people that placed their trust into him when he didn’t feel like he could step up and be who they needed him to be.

“Hanzo?”

The voice was faint and it removed him from his thoughts. He shifted where he sat on the floor, sweaty and exhausted from relentless hours of pushing his body, “I’m in here.”

Ana peered around the corner, her smile always bright and without worry even in disastrous times she never failed to keep everyone calm. She moved close to Hanzo, looking around the room and examining just how much he’d been doing, “wow, you are going very hard these few days Hanzo, something on your mind?”

“No,” Hanzo shifted, removing some black kinetic tape he had wrapped around his knee, “is everything alright?”

“Yes, I have just been worried about you lately,” Ana took a seat next to Hanzo on the floor, swatting his hands away from the tape. She grabbed the roll Hanzo had next to him and began to unroll it, “you’ve been removed from the team, that’s not good we’re already down a member we need to stay together and on the same page.”

Hanzo cleared his throat but didn’t speak, he watched Ana’s skillful hand line the tape up where he had it before and press the cool tape against his skin. He looked at her, examining her face for the first time. Ana was older yet she was still beautiful in her own right, she had wrinkles in the corner of her eye and a tattoo of something she called Ra under her eye, the ink still as black as the day she got it. She had stunning white hair, kempt and never anything less than perfect. She was kind and wiser than any of the Paladin’s ever could be. She had seen the world; she knew of its evils and she fought every day to stay strong. It was no wonder Fareeha was the strong-willed fighter she was today, her mother was a warrior unlike any Hanzo had ever seen.

“Hanzo?”

“I am just waiting like the rest of them,” Hanzo said finally looking down at Ana’s work, the tape compacting his strained knee nicely, “thank you.”

“My pleasure,” she nodded her head.

“We were not prepared for Talon, so I am simply… preparing myself.”

“Is this what you’re telling yourself?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “it is what it is, Ana,” he stood then dusting off his shorts, “whether you want to believe that is your own choice.”

“Alright, alright,” Ana began to stand herself, Hanzo quickly offered a hand and she graciously accepted letting the paladin lift her, “thank you.”

“Um we have a problem!”

Lucio's voice came from behind them, Ana and Hanzo both turned to see what he was so worried about.

“Ana?”

Lucio looked a bit more worried than he sounded, but Ana’s calm demeanor never changed, “what is it Lucio?”

“The black lion… it just left the castle…”

Ana’s eyes widened she looked at Hanzo as if he had the answers, then she collected herself, “okay, you all need to follow that lion…”

“Why would the lion leave Ana, the pilot is dead,” Lucio’s voice had a bit to it.

“The old pilot is still alive, you must always remember that Lucio,” Ana moved towards the door, putting a hand on his shoulder, “that or the lion has found a new pilot and it’s going to them… so please, get to your lions and follow it before we lose it.”

-

The black lion traveled long and steady, it was dead set on where it was going and nothing would deter it from the path it was headed. Ana chimed in every now and again to check on everyone, she was paying close attention to the lion’s locator making sure there were no traces of Talon ships near them. It was clear so far, Reinhardt paced back and forth nervous behind her pointing out every little anomaly.

“The lion is moving towards that planet… earth! …wait isn’t that where you all are from? Not you of course sweetie…”

“I know you weren’t talking to me mom,” Farheeha’s voice sounded exasperated.

“Yes,” Hanzo narrowed his eyes seeing the familiar blue planet then rolled his eyes, “you only picked us up there a few years ago, how could you forget?”

“I am an old woman Hanzo don’t you back sass me.”

“Yeah Hanzo…” Mei giggled into the communicator.

“Come on Hanzo, what’s the deal man?” Lucio chimed in.

“Shut up,” Hanzo spat out, “this isn’t time to make jokes, shut up and pay attention to your surroundings we haven’t spotted Talon ships in a while and they could be lurking.”

“Yeah tell me again why the black lion didn’t want him?” Lucio laughed.

“Lucio, please Hanzo’s right we need to concentrate.”

Ah yes, Fareeha the voice of reasoning Hanzo always needs.

The lions followed behind the black lion, following it into a deserted looking desert town. The black lion finally landed walking towards a cliff and then sitting down. The other lions hovered above the black one, looking for any sign of… well life. The town to their left looked to be a abandoned, there were many buildings but not a soul in sight.

“It landed Mom,” Fareeha’s voice came through.

“Land and investigate… the lion knows what it wants, it wouldn’t be there otherwise.”

Hanzo forced his lion to land a few feet behind the black lion, waiting on any movement for about two or three minutes. Mei was the first one out of her lion, Hanzo watched her take her helmet off and look around, shrugging her shoulders as she looked up at them. Fareeha was the next one out of her lion looking around as well. Hanzo decided he should probably follow their lead and get out and look around or Ana would be on his ass for days.

He jumped down from his lion, landing with a hard thud he slowly rose, wincing at the pain in his knee. He had to remind himself he injured it in the fight with Doomfist but he was used to being so nimble he would completely forget. He pulled his helmet off his head, tucking it under his shoulder he looked at the ghost town to the left of them still not a sign of life.

“Um, Ana?”

“Yes, Lucio, what do you see?”

“Nothing, a whole lotta nothing, I think the black lion might be trippin’,” Lucio sat on his lions paw, leaning back against the leg, “I see dirt mostly and some ghost town.”

“The lion knows what it wants, something has to be there, someone…”

“No one is here Ana,” Hanzo spoke quickly, “this was a waste of our time.”

Ana didn’t say anything for a long time, but her voice came through once more on the communicator, “are you all sure no one is there?”

“Mom…” Fareeha looked at Hanzo, her brows set low, “no one is here… we’re leaving.”

Ana didn’t retort, Fareeha stood still for what felt like only seconds, she sighed and nodded towards Hanzo, “let’s go.”

BAM

Hanzo jumped grabbing the bayard on his hip, Fareeha doing the same, “who’s there!?”

“Please don’t kill me…”

That voice came from a large rock next to the cliff, Hanzo narrowed his eyes, “don’t give us a reason to then… come out.”

Two hands popped out from behind the rock straight up in the air, then slowly moved towards the right side until a man in a ridiculous outfit stood there, a cigar hanging from his lips. He walked forward, a small burlap bag danglingly from his belt loop making a loud noise like change rattling together as he walked forward. 

Fareeha looked back at Hanzo for answers but he couldn’t give her any, he looked at her and shrugged but didn’t put his bayard away. She didn’t either, she looked back at the strange man and narrowed her eyes, “who are you and why are you hiding?”

“I am hidin’ because ya big ass cat jumped on me while I was… walkin’,” the man chewed on the cigar, his accent thick and unfamiliar.

“You’re wearing spurs dude?” Lucio laughed pointing at the mans boots, “I haven’t seen those in a while.”

“I haven’t seen a man in full body suit tighty-whities in a while either so we’re both seeing first ain’t we?”

Mei covered her mouth and giggled at the man’s comeback, but Lucio didn’t seem to think it was at all insulting. He laughed at the stranger and jumped off the lions paw, moving closer until he was by Mei’s side, he stopped next to her to get a better look at the joker.

“Fareeha is everything okay?”

“Yes… we’re fine, just—“

Fareeha looked at Hanzo once again, shaking her head he could tell she didn’t want to report to her mom what they had found, “we found someone mom.”

“Oh?!”

Reinhardt’s voice could be heard over Ana’s but they both said the same thing.

“Yes…”

“Is it who the black lion was going to?”

Fareeha looked disturbed, the damn fool of a man was just standing there looking like he was about to rob a bank. But judging by that brown bag on his hip he probably already did.

“I don’t think this is who the black lion was coming for Ana,” Hanzo finally spoke up for the poor woman.

“Nonsense, the black lion knows what it wants Hanzo, it’s not going to get up and go for no reason, please bring them back to the castle we’re moving to your coordinates now.”

Hanzo exhaled dropping his hand away from the communicator that was in his ear, he looked at the stranger again. There was no way the black lion was coming for this… clown, he was wearing a cowboy outfit for fuck-sake. He even had the damn hat to go with the entire ensemble it was quite embarrassing if he was being honest with himself. Though the man didn’t have an ugly mug from the looks of it, he was rugged and kind of dirty but he was not by all means ugly.

“Can I go?”

“No,” Hanzo answered quickly, “why were you hiding.”

“Because ya cat jumped on me, how many times do I gotta repeat myself, listen I mean no harm I was just walkin’ along and the sky got real black for a moment and when I looked up there this thing was, I’ll be on my way.”

“Do you know what this thing even is?” Fareeha’s voice was ice, she was clearly angry about the entire situation.

“… yes, doesn’t everyone?” The man started to lower his hands but when Fareeha moved her bayard and when that long cannon gun came out he quickly put them back in the air. “Listen, I don’t want no trouble I’m just tryin’ to get home.”

Hanzo wanted to just let the man leave, but Ana had asked them to bring him back with them and defying Ana was not something he wanted to do. He’d never hear the end of it; disappointing Ana was a new low all on its own the woman knew how to hold a grudge.

“You need to come with us…”

“Um, no?”

“We weren’t asking…”

“You guys-,” the man finally dropped his hands and grabbed the cigar from his mouth, tapping the end the ashes fell to the ground, “are the paladins of Voltron, right?”

“Right…” Mei spoke up.

“Then you’re the good guys, y’all ain’t just gonna take me against my will,” the man flicked the cigar now, blowing the smoke through his teeth he tipped his hat, “good day to ya.”

Hanzo noticed something then, the mans arm was mechanical, he didn’t catch it right away because well, his arm wasn’t the first thing that stood out. It was mostly that bright red serape or maybe even that goofy hat, did he mention the spurs on his freaking boots? Yeah, the mechanical arm was easily over looked but when he finally moved it to touch his hat Hanzo noticed. That was probably a crucial detail and Hanzo just over looked it like it was nothing, he was really off his game these past few days. He prided himself on his immense attention to detail it was something that always gave him an advantage in a fight. He needed to sit down and really work on himself when he had the time, something was bothering him and he couldn’t even seem to figure it out.

“Hey! You sunva-bitch!”

The man still had his hand on the bill of his hat turned his head, a group of rugged looking ravishers were running towards them. They had guns and what Hanzo couldn’t only imagine were bats with nails sticking out of the wood in their hands.

“On second thought,” the stranger moved towards them quickly, “I think I’ll go with you guys… space adventure with Voltron? Imagine the stories I’d tell my kids someday…”

The ravisher began to fire their weapons, one almost hitting Hanzo he quickly ducked out of the way, did these men just not care about the twenty foot lions? He was so shocked by their actions he didn’t notice Fareeha and the other two moving towards their own lions.

“Wait what about this guy?” Hanzo growled grabbed Fareeha’s hand.

She quickly turned and yanked her hand away, “he’s riding with you.” She had a scowl on her face that even gave Hanzo a run for his money; she put her helmet on and gave the stranger one final glare before moving to her lion.

Hanzo’s brows furrowed together he looked at the man who was eagerly already running towards his lion, “kill me…”

Hanzo followed him, putting his helmet on he heard Ana, “did you grab the man?” He didn’t answer he moved out of the way of a few shots pushing the stranger towards his lion faster, piling into the mouth and into safety. He sat down and flipped a few switches and the lion woke standing up and growling at the ravishers.

They shot at his lion, the bullets doing nothing but the fact that they were still trying to attack was astounding. Hanzo narrowed his eyes and looked at the man standing beside him leaning against this chair, “what the hell did you do to these people?”

“Oh-,” the man chuckled and winked and Hanzo, “don’t you mind them, they’re just cranky old fools.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks get hot and that seemed to piss him off more than the fact that he was the idiot that got stuck taking this man back to the castle. He was far more handsome than Hanzo originally thought, that rugged face complimented him greatly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, this wasn’t the time or place to be examining some stranger who could easily murder him in cold blood. He pushed his lion forward, it lifted from the ground and shot towards the sky, the other three lions following.

“What about the black lion?”

“I don’t know, Lucio,” Hanzo looked back at it, the beast still staring at the cliff, “guess we’ll have to have Ana come grab it when she gets here…”

“Guys look!” Mei yelled.

“The lion…” Fareeha’s voice was low, “it’s following…”

Hanzo moved his lion to see what they were talking about and just as Fareeha had said, the black lion was moving towards them. He didn’t expect that and by the sound of Fareeha’s voice neither did she. Hanzo looked at the man next to him, he seemed disinterested in it all, complete opposite of how others reacted to seeing Voltron. Some people believed the lions to be their saviors, others built monuments of Voltron; basically Voltron was a big fucking deal.

But this guy?

He didn’t seem to care at all, not that Hanzo minded but it was odd behavior.

“Gotta name red?”

“Do not call me that,” Hanzo growled.

“Well, what should I call ya then?”

Hanzo wanted to be mean and bitter but it wasn’t going to accomplish anything other than an awkward ride to the castle. He swallowed thickly while rolling his shoulders trying to get comfortable with the mans hot body next to his own, “my name is Hanzo…”

“Hanzo,” the man repeated with a smile, “that’s a nice name I guess.”

“You guess? What does that even mean?”

“Nothin’, don’t be so testy damn, remember y’all kidnapped me…”

“No one kidnapped you, you willingly came because those men were going to murder you.”

“True…” The man chuckled, “anyway, I’m Jesse, it’s nice to meet the red paladin of Voltron,” he laughed again.

Hanzo didn’t even know what to say, was he… was this man making fun of him? He had no idea what to think of him, he never experienced someone so comfortable around him, he wasn’t used to the fame that the lion brought him but people usually weren’t this casual.

He wasn’t sure why the black lion found this man but there was no way in hell that the head of Voltron was going to be this man.

At least Hanzo hoped not.


End file.
